


Again, It Snowed

by RainbowMatildas



Series: The Christmas Gems! [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Budding Love, Hurt/Comfort, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMatildas/pseuds/RainbowMatildas
Summary: Lapis was afraid of a lot of things. Jasper. Homeworld. The ocean. Mirrors. Change. But snow is a brand-new fear, one she hasn't quite learned how to deal with yet. Maybe Peridot can help her with that when they get snowed in at the barn.





	

Lapis was afraid of a lot of things.

Jasper.

Homeworld.

The ocean.

Mirrors.

Change.

But her newest fear to arise was the fluffy white substance now covering every surface of Beach City. Steven said something about it – “snow?” – but Lapis still didn’t understand. Despite Peridot’s persuasions, she had steadfastly refused to come out of the barn. If she didn’t understand it, she wasn’t going to risk it. Period.

“But, Lapis!” Peridot groaned. “It’s just water. Frozen water. That’s your element!” The smaller green Gem was getting irritated, but Lapis grimaced and turned away from her.

“I don’t care. I’m not going outside,” she said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. She’d seen Steven do this a few times in the past, usually times when Pearl said he had to “watch his attitude.” (A single glance from Garnet was usually enough to correct it.)

Peridot sighed and flopped down on the floor next to Lapis. She traced her finger through the grooves of the wood. “I wouldn’t tell you to do something if it could hurt you, you know,” she said quietly.

Lapis was surprised to hear her own soft reply. “I know.”

“Then why won’t you trust me on this?” She said, her voice tight with exasperation.

Lapis stared at the floor. “I just... everything could hurt me. Everything I never expected to hurt me did, and I can’t risk it again, Peridot, I just–” She paused and took a deep breath through her nose. “I just can’t.”

Peridot was silent for a moment. “You know, I used to be really afraid of rain. I thought the world was ending. But then Steven explained to me how it worked, and that it was just another Earth thing I didn’t understand yet. Maybe… maybe if he explained it to you, you might feel better?” She bit her lip, her eyes hopeful.

“I…” Lapis trailed off. She doubted it would help, but somehow, Peridot merely suggesting it did. it’d been a long time since she felt like anyone cared about her, besides Steven. She and Peridot tolerated each other at best in the beginning, but something had begun to grow between them – something more substantial than _sorry I kidnapped you that one time._

Lapis steeled herself and put a hand over Peridot’s, managing a genuine smile for the first time that day. “Okay.”

Peridot stared at her with wide eyes. “Okay?”

She giggled and nodded. “Okay.”

Peridot _loved_ snow.


End file.
